Perfection - Randy and Roman One-Shot
by RockOfLuv
Summary: One day everything is fine, and the next the "unbreakable" Randy has a breakdown. Will Roman be able to fix him? *Sucky summary but READ!*


"Don't cry, baby," Randy whispered, trying to calm the baby in his arms down. She didn't care that it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning or that both of her fathers had an early flight to catch. "You're gonna wake up, Papa. You really want to do that?"

"It's a little late for that," Roman chuckled, wiping his eyes. "How long has she been up?" Randy paced around the room, patting the girl's back.

"On and off since 12. I think she has a fever," Randy's voice hinted that he was about to freak out. Roman stood up from the couch and rubbed his face, walking over to the two.

"Here, let me see her," Roman held out his hands, bringing them back slowly when the small baby was placed in his arms. He pat her back for a few moments, kissing her forehead a few times. Randy's jaw dropped and he crossed his arms as the small baby stopped crying.

"Cameron Lei Reigns you are unbelievable," Roman chuckled, placing another kiss on Cameron's forehead.

She mimicked just about everything from her Samoan father. His creamy skin, long dark hair, perfect smile and piercing grey eyes. However, at only 3 months old, she already knew how to get what she wanted, and that was Randy spot-on.

"Say 'This is all your fault, Daddy. You should have listened to Papa and not held me so much when I was born'," Roman chuckled, being rewarded with a smack to the back of his head.

"Oh you did your fair share of spoiling too, Reigns," Roman cocked his eyebrow.

"Which Reigns are you talking about? There are three of them in this room," He smirked again. Randy groaned. He stepped close to his Samoan King and Samoan Princess, moving a few stray hairs from Cameron's face.

"She's so perfect," Randy whispered. Roman nodded, agreeing.

"How did we get so lucky?" They both locked eyes. Randy reached up, gripping onto the black hair tie that held up his husband's hair and slowly led it out.

"Leave your hair down more often, you guys look like twins," Roman nodded.

"Yes, _honey_," That earned Roman a smack on his neck. Roman rested his lips on Cameron's forehead. "I think it is a fever."

"Should we call the doctor?" The younger man shook his head, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"We can put some medicine in her bottle. If she still has a fever tomorrow night then we'll call the doctor," Randy nodded. He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Roman's temple.

"I'm gonna get a few hours of sleep before the flight," Roman scoffed.

* * *

"She did well on the flight," Roman smiled. He held Cameron in one of his arms. She was bundled up against his chest, the blanket she was covered in stopped right under her cheeks.

"You were sleeping almost the entire time, Roman," Randy set down the bags beside the bed. He turned to face Roman, who was leaning against the wall.

"Okay, _Princess_… What's wrong with you?" Roman walked over to the bed, setting Cameron down and propping her head up on the pillows.

"I'm just tired," The younger man snorted, kicking his feet up on the bed so that he was relaxing beside Cameron.

"I'm tired too, Randy. That's not a good enough excuse. Try again," Randy scowled at Roman. "How about the truth?"

"Fine. Here's the truth: I don't feel like you help out with Cameron as much," Roman furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seriously, Randy? I help all the time!" After shushing Roman and motioned toward Cameron, he continued.

"Whenever she cries, I'm there. Diaper change, feeding her, anything that's tough I take care of. You put her to bed, and kiss her until she stops crying. Seriously, Roman?" Roman sighed.

"So you're saying none of that is difficult? Who's been working over time ever since Cameron was born?" Randy cut in.

"I didn't ask you to work more, Roman! I want you to work less so that you could be with your kid!" This time is was Roman who was shushing. They both looked at Cameron who stirred but stayed asleep. Roman stood and walked over to Randy.

"If I work less then you have to work more and then neither of us get to be with Cam!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside Randy, breathing heavily.

"She's 3 months old! I'm sure Hunter and Steph will understand a few less interviews, Roman," Roman hissed, taking a step back and running a hand down his face.

"You've been in the business for years now, Randy! I've been here a hell of a lot less than you. I still have to prove myself! Just because I'm married to a legend doesn't mean I get any more help than the next guy. If anything I have to work harder!" Roman shouted. Randy cowered back slightly, stopping when his back hit the wall. A small whine was heard from the bed. The whine grew louder and turned into a cry.

"Do _you_ wanna get that? Or should _I_?" Randy asked through gritted teeth. Roman locked eyes with his husband for a moment before storming around the corner and opening the door to the other half of the suite, slamming it behind him.

* * *

"You do know how to hold a baby right John?" Roman chuckled and turned to look at the smaller man.

"Yes, Roman, I do," Roman cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? Because I'm sure Cody could be here in a minute to help you," John rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Do you want a babysitter or not?" Roman walked over to the bed, lifting Cameron off of Randy's chest slowly. She snored lightly and scratched at her face. If it wasn't for the gloves that covered her small hands, her perfect face would be scarred from nail scratches.

"They've been sleeping for the last hour and a half. She's a light sleeper. When she wakes up she shouldn't be hungry but if she is there's formula in the bag. Her blanket, pacifier, teddy and diapers are all in there, too. If you need anything call me," John nodded, turning and walking to the door.

"Let's not make another one of these just yet, eh?" Roman shook his head and closed the door after making sure John made it to the elevator.

It was about a half hour later when Randy woke up from his nap, disoriented and confused.

"Roman," Randy groaned. "Where's Cameron?"

"She's with John and Cody, don't worry," Randy nodded, sitting up on the bed. Roman went and sat beside him, resting a large hand on the other's thigh.

"Roman, can we not do this right now?" Randy tried to squirm out of the bed was stopped when Roman dug his nails into his thigh.

"We need to talk about it. What was up with that sudden blow up earlier?" Randy sighed, shaking his head.

"I was tired," Roman tightened his grip on Randy's thigh. The older man flinched a bit and rested his hands on Roman's, glaring up at the man. "What the hell!"

"Stop bullshitting me, Randy. How long have you thought that I'm not a good father?" Tears began to form in Roman's eyes. Randy rose his hand and cupped Roman's defined cheek.

"I never said you were a bad father, it's just… Cameron misses you, Roman. When you're on the road for 6 days out of the week and can't even take a day off to come and see her or make an effort to video call us so she can see you? She misses you," Randy dropped his hand from Roman's cheek. Roman looked up at Randy's face, searching for something, _anything_.

"Do you miss me?" Randy adverted his gaze down. He gnawed on his lip. Roman hung his head, sighing a little. "D-Do you love me?" More silence.

"I do…" Roman looked up to meet Randy's cerulean eyes. A few tears spilled out. "I miss you too..." This time the tears fell from Roman's eyes. "But I've never felt more alone than I have these last few months."

"Baby," Roman linked his fingers with Randy's, running his thumb continuously over Randy's wedding ring. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Things have been tough for us this last year but we wouldn't have gotten through it if we didn't love each other."

"If things keep going like this, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on…" Roman dropped his head again. He couldn't believe that his husband, the man he loves, was telling him that their marriage was on the verge of ending. And it wasn't only because he wasn't helping with the baby; that was probably the smallest reason. It was because Roman was never around. It was because he's always working or hanging out with his friends. Cameron had spent most of her 3 months in this world with one of her two father's; Randy.

"Don't say that baby," Roman's voice cracked and more tears poured down his cheeks. "Please don't say that…" There was still something in Randy's head that kept nagging at him.

"Why do you love me?" The grey and cerulean eyes met and it was like the world stopped.

"You saved me, Randy. If you hadn't stepped in that night at the bar, god knows where I would be… You made me a better man, a better person. I've never loved someone so much in my life. And you gave me a beautiful baby girl… Who wouldn't love you?" Randy couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks. Roman cupped Randy's face in his hands. "I love you like Cam loves being held," They both laughed.

"You're so cheesy," Randy said after a moment. Roman smiled, leaning closer.

"But you love me… Right?"

Randy nodded.

"I love you Roman, with all of my heart," Roman rested his head against Randy's and pressed their lips together.

"Now who's cheesy?" He laughed against his husband's lips. Randy smiled, nipping and capturing Roman's lips lovingly.

How much time has passed by? 2 minutes? 5? 10? They didn't care. Their breathing had gotten ragged and both of their shirts stuck against their sweaty chests. Randy slowly tugged his lips away but kept their foreheads together, earning a groan from Roman.

"Go get our baby," Randy whispered lovingly.

* * *

After 20 minutes of _begging_ Cody to hand over _his_ baby, Roman finally arrived back at the hotel room. Randy had just gotten out of the shower and finished getting dressed. Now, he crawled into the bed beside Roman who was feeding Cameron.

"You're doing great," Randy whispered. Cameron's eyes were drifting to a close.

"Thank you," Roman smiled, ducking down to kiss Randy's lips.

"Take the bottle away from her," Roman curled his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"She still needs a bath and if she falls asleep it's gonna be hell tonight," Roman chuckled, taking the bottle gently from Cameron's mouth. The small baby pouted, her big grey eyes staring up at her father's.

"Hey baby girl," Roman smiled, kissing her tummy. She giggled. "You ready for a bath?" He held her in his arms, the same way he did when she was first born. Roman slowly stood and walked into the bathroom, turning on the sink water to a warm temperature.

After getting her undressed Roman slowly sets Cameron into the water, flinching when she splashed around.

"Cameron," Roman whined. Randy sat up and looked through the bedroom door.

"Babe?"

"Randy," Roman whined again. "I need your help." Randy chuckled, standing up from the bed and walking into the bathroom, laughing when he saw Roman nearly covered in water. This moment was almost like Cameron's first bath.

And they all loved it.


End file.
